


We will manage

by WhisperInTheSorrow



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperInTheSorrow/pseuds/WhisperInTheSorrow
Summary: "The killer is behind you""What are you talking about?"Yeah, definitely not the best words in the world to link you with your soulmate.
Relationships: Ace Visconti / Lisa Sherwood | The Hag, David King/Jake Park, Dwight Fairfield/Claudette Morel, Nea Karlsson/Meg Thomas
Kudos: 22





	We will manage

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. I know I have to finish my other fic, but I needed to bring this. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

His mother used to tell him about this ancient history, about a woman that had everything in the world, she was rich and people cared about her, she was worshipped as a goddess, everyone looked at her as if she had placed the stars on the sky, but behind all of that, no one truly loved her, and so she felt alone. She lost her smile, and her will, thinking that no matter how much she tried, no one ever was going to love her. Then, one day, a traveler came to her house, and told her about an ancient city where no one lived except for its queen, cruel woman that no one ever loved because she was cursed.

Curious about that woman, the bright lady went to that old city to meet the cruel queen, and what she found was everything but cruelty. The Queen was a lonely woman, sitting on a stone throne, staring at the ruins that once upon a time had been a great city. And when the moment they looked at each others eyes, they knew that they belonged together. 

"You are what I've been waiting for"

"You are my fate"

Those words where their first words shares, the words that started a new life for them, but all goods histories are meant to end, and the bright lady went sick, and no matter how much she tries, the queen couldn't help her, because death never gives you a second chance. 

"my queen, don't cry, I was happy to meet you, thanks to you I knew what true love was, and I'm happy I could experience it, with you. I just wish that one day, everyone could find their destined one, so they never had to feel alone"

The bright lady died then, and the queen, prayed to the Gods for the life of her lover, but they couldn't bring back what death had taken. 

"Then please take my life, but maker her last wish true, make that no one ever, has to feel as alone as we had until we meet"

The gods agreed, so they took the life of the cursed queen, and create a new order, where people born with a destined one, one person that will complement you. A person whose first words to you where written on your skin. A person that, when you look them in the eyes will tell you that you two belong together.

-Even for me will be one? -asked little Jake Park to his mother one day, when she told her about that history before his older brother had said that no one would ever love a stupid like him.

-Of course, my dear -she had said, with her sweet voice, kissing his head.- and even if it's not, mother will love you always, Jake, don't forget it.

-I won't mother.

From that day, Jake had hope that one day those words would appear on his body, so when he was fithteen, he was rather excited, because knowing that someone loved him even if he was such a failure (his father's words) made him happy. Then some misspelled "What are you talking about?" Appeared on his forearm and everything went wrong. His brother was laughing even if he didn't want to, and his father was giving him a nasty look, one that screamed "disappointment". Everyone else in the Parks family was silent.

-Well, as if we could expect a well mannered couple for Jake -had said nana Park breaking the silence. 

Jake said nothing and went away, he didn't want to be there, he felt the pressure growing on his back, a pressure for being forced to forget about his soulmate, pressure for his father saying to him to find another one or instruct this one to fit in the ideal model of being a Park. He didn't want that, he didn't want to change his soulmate so he made a wow, if he ever found them, he would cherish them and protect them from his family.

Years later he would learn that his family was going to be their last problem. 

David King was born, like Jake, into a rich family, he was destined for greatness, with an athletic ability, great scores and no brothers or sisters to beat, there was nothing that seemed far from his reach. But David King wasn't perfect, someone would say later that he was brutal, feral, broken, and they were right, David was broken and anger was his first emotion, an anger that most of the time made him more wrong than good. He knew he was broken, that he had an anger problem, and that he was becoming more and more like his father.

He tried to change, to become better and he tried harder when his words appeared in his forearm. Weird words, that made him think about a freak of slasher films, because a "The killer is behind you" was something that it didn't make sense otherwise. But in the end it didn't matter, anger took the best of him and he ended up homeless and feeling useless. 

How was he going to provide for him and his partner, how would his destined one love him if he was an angry drunk with nothing else but wrath on his heart. He didn't know, but when in a drunken bliss he looked at his forearm and felt calm and reassurance. He will be better and they will manage.

In the end, he didn't have a choice. One day he disappeared and ended up in the fog that leaded to the Entity's Realm with a woman with an axe and a rabbit's mask trying to kill him while singing a lullaby. 

It was then when they met.

Jake had been in this death game for a while now. He has saw everyone of his mates finding their destined one, first where Claudette and Dwight, and not much later had followed Meg with Nea, and Jake was grateful because Meg was too much energetic for him to stand a chance with her. Ace had the worse luck of them being paired with a Killer, Lisa, The Hag. When he had learned about it the argentine had spent almost three hours crying and complaining about it. Now, it wasn't a secret that sometimes Lisa left him to escape or Ace sacrificed himself so she doesn't have to suffer the punishment of the Entity for not killing anyone. It was cruel and sad, but Ace just said that it was just his luck.

Jake, internally, was afraid of a similar destiny, so when he faced a trial he tried to get away of it without being seen for the killer, sometimes it worked, others not much. Then a new trial came and Jake, with Claudette and Ace were chosen to participate. It was weirs, being only the three of them in the fog, but ot only meant something, the Entity had a new survivor and a new killer.

Their supposition became right when they appeared in a field where they haven't been before. It was a forest where it was raining, and Jake felt almost at home. He didn't saw Claudette and Ace, but it didn't mattered, he had a task, sabotage the hooks so no one could be hooked while his mates made the rest.

It was when he were sabotaging his fourth hook that he eared, the lullaby of the killer, it was the first time that someone of that group emitted more sound than a gasp or an scream, he couldn't say anything, because then an axe came flying towards him, and he almost didn't have time to dodge it. The persecution started.

Event to this day, Jake doesn't know how she lost him during the persecution right before she almost break his back with her throwing axe. Maybe it was his experience and his lack of noise even hur, his ironwill. It was then when David found him.

David had been running through the raining woods for what seemed like hours, trying to find someone that could tell him where was he. But he didn't find anyone, at least before he saw a man, hidding behind a rock, while apparently fixing himself. David approached him, quietly, and when he was next to him, he touched his arm to claim his attention and then it happened. 

Their eyes meet, and there was silence. They couldn't even ear the rain or the lullaby of the dark or much less the agonic scream of Ace when he was hooked. No, they were lost on each other. 

Jake was the first one to came back to his senses, and when he did, he went pale, because his fast and loud heartbeat wasn't because this man presence but because the killers proximity.

-The killer is behind you -Jake pointed to the woman that was running towards them.

-What are ya talking about?.-David turned in time to see the woman rising her axe, and he almost didn't have time to dodge it.-What the fuck lady? Do ya want some fucking fight?

-Don't fight, run, idiot- said Jake who was already running for his life, literally.

How did they got away for the Huntress is a question that not even today had being answered. At the end of the trial, and back to the fire camp, everyone welcomed David King to the nightmare that their existence now were. When they finished with the explanation and presentations, David went to find Jake, that was sitting next to a tree in silence, and just by watching him, David felt the calm that he only felt thinking about his words.

-We are soulmates -the ex rugby player said to the other.

-I know. 

-What a shitty place to finally meet. Here I can't take you to dinner or something like that -David said and Jake giggled.

-Welp, Im sure we will manage.

-Yeah, we will.


End file.
